La Vie En Rose
by X-magicalmystery-X
Summary: After an accident which sent her back in time for nearly a year, Hermione is back in the present struggling to deal with a battered heart and life after war. Sequel to Both Sides Now but can be read alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

"So" Hermione began as they headed back towards the dance floor, the party still in full swing "why is it you're looking for excitement? Don't you have that in your life already?"

He shrugged "you can never have too much excitement, besides the war's over and we finally got you home. I've got nothing to do for a while, I needed a project"

Hermione snorted in a very unladylike manner "So I'm your latest project am I?" He noticed her eyes drift once again to the corner where Remus had rejoined Tonks and they were talking quietly together and her eyes shone just a little too brightly

"Yes" he grinned mischievously, seizing her hand and dragging her into the middle of the dance floor "and we're starting work now" they waltzed around the room and he was relieved to see that she relaxed quite quickly in his company and was beginning to enjoy herself again.

"So" he pushed on, skilfully maneuvering them around another couple "How are you starting this new life of yours?"

Hermione bit her lip, she had never really done spontaneity before and wasn't entirely sure where to begin. She had promised herself a year, a full year of doing exactly what she wanted when she wanted and she was going to do it properly or not at all. Eventually she said "I'm going to need somewhere to live, Harry and Ginny's sofa is very comfy and everything but I want my own bedroom with a proper bed and a lock on the door."

He mock frowned at her "_Your own bedroom_?" he exclaimed "whatever will you be demanding next?"

She giggled "Oh I don't know" she was going along with the joke "give me too much leeway and I really will go mad. I'll be expecting to have my own wardrobe next"

Harry appeared next to them "My turn" he grinned

Hermione gave a shocked laugh "Aren't you supposed to ask me if I _want_ to dance with you?"

"Maybe, but then asking would imply that you were allowed to say no" Harry teased

Hermione glanced at Fred to check he was OK with his dance partner being stolen "Yes that's fine" he murmured with a thoughtful expression on his face "I have to go and talk to George a second"

He made a beeline for his twin and Harry took the lead "Are you feeling batter?" he asked carefully, looking at her as though she might burst into tears at any moment

She nodded, feeling oddly free "I spoke to Remus earlier, he gave me a photo of me and the marauders. I didn't even know it existed. I know we can never be together again and I wouldn't want us to, he's not the same Remus I loved, but it's so nice to have some one actually acknowledge that any of it ever happened" he nodded thoughtfully and they danced on in silence until Hermione said "So, what did you want Harry?"

Harry stared at her "Sorry?"

She smiled st him "You've got that look, there's something you need to say and you've spent the last minute and a half trying to decide whether to say it or not"

He hesitated as though worried she might be offended by what he was about to say "You know you sent us those instructions for getting Sirius back from The Veil?"

She nodded

"I've been rereading them and it looks like it'll take a while and it's definitely going to take more than one of us, so I was wondering if you'd be able to help?"

"Of course I will Harry! We'll start the process off as soon as possible and hopefully we'll have Sirius back within a month or so"

He beamed at her and hugged her tightly "Thank you Hermione"

* * *

"So what do you think?" Fred asked as he watched Harry and Hermione dance

George stared at him "I think you've gone mental"

"Why?"

"Let's recap, shall we? Entirely on the spur of the moment you want to ask Hermione Granger to move into our spare room. Why are you suddenly so concerned with her welfare anyway?"

"She saved my life remember? If she hadn't cast that shield charm at the last moment I wouldn't still be here."

George frowned "Yes I know"

"And we need a new project. She doesn't smile nearly enough"

George frowned at hie "what's that got to do with us?"

Fred shrugged "We always said that when the war was over, people were going to need more reasons to be happy. She needs a reason to smile, we could be the reason couldn't we? It's only until she finds her feet"

"Well I suppose Angelina would probably appreciate another woman in the flat and there's no harm in it if it is now temporary"

"See? I said it was a good idea!"

Fred made his way back over to Hermione who by now had released Harry so that he could dance with is fiancé and was making her way over to the buffet. He tapped her on the shoulder and was surprised when she jumped

"Don't do that," she hissed looking alarmed

"Sorry, I forget that you haven't really had time to adjust yet"

She shook her head "it's fine, what did you want to say anyway"

"Well" he began, a grin returning to his face "after consorting with my partner in crime and favourite twin in the world, I have decided to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity"

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing

He cleared his throat and said in a voice reminiscent of Percy Weasley "we would be pleased to offer you a room in the abode adjoining the prestigious establishment co-owned by my sibling and myself. Subject to your acceptance of such a plan we would like to offer you a temporary lease upon the property in question until such time as you feel able to sever the arrangement" he puffed out his chest in a perfect mockery of his brother and threw some Latin on the end for good measure "ergo lupus simia nunquam titilandus"

She stared at him for a second "are you offering me a room in your flat?"

He grinned "the latin didn't fool you then? We've got a spare room and you need a place to stay until you get back on your feet, the two situations interweave like a ... Basket"

She narrowed her eyes for a second "and there's no catch at all?"

He shook his head, doing his best to maintain an expression of honesty and innocence, both alien expressions to him. The next second he was nearly bowled over as the brunette launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you so much" she gushed "you've been so kind to me, if there's ever anything I can do in return"

"We won't hesitate to let you know" he finished, they grinned at each other before returning to a companionable silence.

After a slight pause Hermione spoke again, slightly hesitantly this time "Fred, you know the words you said in Latin? You do know don't you that you essentially told me to 'therefore never tickle a wolf monkey' don't you?"

He grinned at her and winked "sounds like good advice to me"

**A/n: So I promised it would be up for August and here it is. I struggled with writers block for ages writing this even though I had it meticulously planned and it will get better in later chapters I promise. Some people were unhappy with the ending of the prequel to this story and one person even asked if _any_ time travel stories had happy endings...I promise a lot of them do but it wouldn't have felt right for that one. In the interests of not making you all depressed though, I can recommend 'to love a werewolf' and 'a little flip' both by remuslives there are LOADS more I promise, but those are the two in my favorites. **

**On a slightly different note (and in the interests of making this the longest author's note _ever_) I recently received this anonymous review on one of the first stories I ever wrote on this profile**

**"I just read chapter one and.. it's boring. Too boring. Too cliche. I'm sorry, but you have to work on writing your character's real personalities. Even in first chapter, you lacked that. It's not my place to say that but hey, that's what the review button is for. Plus, it just kind of sucks. Sorry."**

**I've been writing fanfiction for years and I've heard far worse than this but it did make me angry. I'm a big girl and stuff like this doesn't bother me anymore. But at the time I wrote that particular story I was I think 14 and I would hate to think that a younger less confident person might get a review like this and then be scared to write anything in case it happens again. Let's try to remember Harry Potter was rejected by at least 9 different companies before being published, I write for fun, if what I write isn't to your tastes, don't read it. Everyone is entitled to an opinion and constructive criticism is always welcome but this was just rude (If the person who wrote that review is reading this I refer you to the video "Just because you CAN doesn't mean you SHOULD" by Tyrannosaurus Lexxx of youtube). Anyway, I'm deeply sorry for taking up so much of your time with this rant but I felt like this needed to be said. Thank you for your patience, I'll bugger off now and leave you in peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Fred opened the door grinning "Good morning room mate" then a look of surprise spread across his face "Is that it?" he asked, looking at the small pile behind Hermione.

She nodded. Hermione had very few actual possessions, the little she had owned having been whittled down to virtually nothing due to the need to be able to transport everything in a handbag while they were on the run. In the intervening months (nearly a year) since the end of the battle, her friends had had time to accumulate things. Furniture, keepsakes and other possessions had been collecting in their homes, marking them as _their_ homes. Ginny had painstakingly cared for every individual one of the things Hermione had left behind during her little adventure, preserving them for her return. But when Hermione moved into the twins' flat the things she had barely filled four boxes and two of those were books.

Even so, when Fred showed her the room he found himself smiling apologetically. It was only the length of a double bed and about twice as wide, containing a single bed, a very small desk and a single wardrobe. Even with her pitifully small number of belongings it would be ridiculously cramped. He waited for her to turn around and announce that, compared to that Harry and Ginny's sofa didn't seem that bad _thank you very much_.

She didn't though, she just frowned at it with her hands on her hips as though chewing over a problem.

"You could try an expansion charm?" he suggested

She shook her head and began rolling up her sleeves "too risky, you could damage the structure of the building" instead she marched over to the wardrobe, opened the door and performed what appeared to be a very complex series of charms and enchantments "there" she said, stepping back and putting her wand back in her pocket

Fred peered curiously around the wardrobe door and stumbled "bloody hell Hermione, this is amazing!"

The inside of the tiny wardrobe had been transformed beyond recognition. While the outside was still the same size the inside was now as big as the Gryffindor common room. There were a few wardrobes and chests of drawers for her clothes. Near a sort of make shift kitchen fitted with a kettle, a toaster and small sink was a large red sofa with a matching armchair and small coffee table.

"It's a bit much isn't it?" Hermione rubbed the back of her head in thought "I just thought it would be useful to have a separate room to go to in case you or George brought some one back. So I can be out from under your feet"

He grinned at her "can you do the same thing on our stockroom?"

It wasn't often that Hermione used magic for such trivial purposes but on that day she was glad that she used it to unpack her things because, no sooner had she renamed the last book on a shelf but there was a knock at the door and Harry appeared into the room.

"I just thought I'd make sure you were a managing ok and check if you needed any help?"

Hermione, who had only seconds ago sat down on the sitting room sofa having finished unpacking her things, looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Harry that's the third time you've asked me that today, what is it you really want to talk about?"

He looked affronted "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Harry, come on, I know you too well for these games. Come and tell me what's really going on" she patted the seat next to her

He sat down and for a second he appeared to be mulling over his choice of words "it's Sirius" he blurted out "I didn't want to push the subject but I needed to know how long we have to leave him in that veil thing before we can use that spell you found"

"Well" she began slowly "it's complicated magic, it needs at least 4 spell casters and we'd all shave to drink a particular kind of potion so that will take a couple of weeks to brew. The spell casters all have to be people wo knew him well so I think we should ask Remus and Tonks too. The magic is probably strongest at the new moon. There's a new moon in a week but we'll never be ready by then, we'll have to wait for the next one but all being well, about five weeks?"

Harry grinned "what would I do without you? Are you sure you'll be alright working with Remus so soon?"

"I'll have to eventually" she forced a smile "might as well get it over and done with. Now, go home to your fiancée while I have a very self-indulgent evening spent in my pyjamas with some wine and chocolate."

When Fred came back from shutting up shop that evening to find Hermione sat on the living room floor in her pyjamas, sipping a glass of wine and frowning over a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked, flinging himself onto the sofa behind her

"Making a to do list for this year" she tucked a curl behind her ear and passed him the paper. The list as it stood had about ten things on it, 'go to Florence...watch the sunrise...dance all night'

"It's good" he nodded "but I think there's something else you need to put on that list...be Spontaneous."

"I don't really know how to, I've never done it before"

"Never?" He was incredulous. Then he grinned and glanced out of the window at the rain hammering against the glass "time to start then"

He seized her hand and pulled a stunned Hermione up to the flat roof and out into downpour.

"what are would doing?" Hermione shrieked, shoulders hunched and eyes squinting against the rain

"_We_" he grinned "are dancing in the rain" He seized both of her hands and began to spin in a circle so that she was forced outwards spinning faster and faster until she couldn't repress her laughter anymore

Fred grinned as Hermione descended into childish giggles. It occurred to him that he had never seen her laugh so unrestrainedly, it suited her. He was lost on the train of thought when a small tidal wave of slightly muddy water hit him in the face. She had splashed him ! The conflict fast descended in an all out water war which only ended when they were both too out of breath to continue.

"About Florence" Fred panted as they began casting drying charms "I'm going there for three days next week on a business trip, do you want to come too?"

Hermione didn't answer verbally but he assumed her answer was a yes as, just a few seconds later he was nearly bowled over as she flung herself at him and hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe.

A/N: So it's here. There's been a slight delay because since publishing the last chapter I've started a new job, moved house for the fifth time in three years and been struggling with wisdom tooth related face ache. I've also discovered and become entirely addicted to the abc series Once Upon A Time (which if you haven't watched by now you should) and I'm possibly going to attempt a fanfic for that too. Anyway, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Fred was busy for most of the week with meetings and the like but Hermione didn't mind. She had always been independent and was perfectly content to explore Florence on her own. It was only march and was still cold there with chilly winds and frequent cloudbursts but she was undeterred. Every morning they would eat breakfast together while she made plans to visit another historical site or tour another gallery. He watched with interest as her cheeks filled with colour, her eyes lit up and her conversation became more and more animated. Every evening she returned from her explorations almost glowing and content to chatter for hours about how fascinating the things she had seen were. She had been back in the present a little over two weeks and already she was returning to her old self.

On the second evening he even caught her humming to herself as she stared out the window, she had apparently spent the day wandering around the Pitti Palace before returning via the Ponte Vecchio to gaze through the shop windows at beautiful gold jewellry. The Italian lifestyle seemed to suit her. She noticed him in the room and abruptly stopped humming, looking embarassed

"What was that song?" he asked

"It's an old muggle song that my Grandmother used to play a lot called La Vie En Rose"

"What does it mean?"

"It literally means 'The Life of Rose' it's about seeing the world through rose-tinted glasses. It''s just the mood I'm in. I've come with a friend to a city I've always wanted to see and I've basically been given Carte Blanche to do exactly what I want to do for a week, it's absolutely wonderful" she beamed at him "Thank you for inviting me"

He sat down in an armchair near the window and stared out too "I'm glad to have some company and Florence obviously suits you. Where are you going tomorrow?"

"The Duomo" she sighed contentedly

The next day Hermione stood at the very top of the dome surveying the beautiful view. unfortunately she was rather under dressed for the occasion having forgotten to bank on the fact that the wind would be stronger and the air would be colder at the top. The thick jumper and scarf which had been quite toasty on the ground were now woefully inadecquate

"Oh my god! _Granger_" There came a familiar drawl from behind her, Draco Malfoy was staring at her as though he'd seen a ghost

"Malfoy" she nodded, confused. The last time they had met was at the final battle more than a year ago. He had decided against following Voldemort any further, instead choosing to leave the battle entirely. Not perhaps the most noble thing to have done but very brave, Hermione thought, given the inherant risk.

He appeared to shake himself and then he regained some of his past swagger and strode over to join her in leaning on the railing "Where have you_ been_?" he asked suddenly "loads of us thought you were dead"

"I've been here and there" she waved a hand vaguely "mainly there"

"There being?"

"a couple of decades ago"

He looked at her to see if she was joking "So you've been trapped in the past for nearly a year. What were Potter and Weasel doing?"

She eyed him suspiciously "They were finding a way to get me back, what's it to you anyway?"

He shrugged "just curious. There's more to it though isn't there?"

She shook her head "I don't want to talk about it"

He eyed her closely "You're embarassed! Do you really think that after everything I've done I'd be in a position to judge you? I might be the one person on this planet who won't be surprised by anything you tell me"

"Alright" she conceded slowly "but if I tell you, you'll have to tell me what you've been up to this past year, _including_ why you changed sides in the battle"

When she returned to the hotel that evening she was flustered and very much in need of some advice. When she got back to the hotel room there was music playing and Fred was obviously getting ready to go somewhere important. That is if the strength of his aftershave was anything to go by.

"I've got a date" he grinned "With a girl called Zoe, we're meeting at the Piazza Santa Croce in an hour. Will you be alright on your own this evening?"

She was frowning deep in though "Actually I think I've got a kind of date tonight too"

"That's amazing" He called going to brush his teeth "You're going out with someone, so what's his name?"

"Draco Malfoy"

There was a series on unpleasant spluttering sounds as Fred choked on his own toothbrush "Malfoy?" came the hoarse, disbelieving reply

"I ran into him at the Duomo and we ended up talking for ages and then he asked if I wanted to come for dinner with him tonight"

"And you said yes?"

She nodded

"Do you still want to go?"

Another nod

"And you're not under any kind of imperius curse?"

"Of course not!"

"Well go then!" He laughed "He might turn out to be the love of your life, send me a patronus if anything is wrong and I'll come get you but otherwise just enjoy being spontaneous for once"

When Hermione awoke the next morning it was in a strange and very elaborate hotel room. For a second she wondered what had happened but then she noticed the shock of white-blonde hair on the pillow next to her and it all came back. It had not been a good date. Not even acceptable. They had bickered from beginning to end about the wine, the food, politics, Hogwarts, you name it. If you could think of a topic they could disagree on it. She had wondered why she'd even bothered coming in the first place. They had paid for their food, both equally angry with the other and stood up to leave when he had grabbed her and kissed her.

It had never occurred to Hermione that you could intensely dislike some one and yet be very much attracted to them. She couldn't remember the journey back to the hotel but she could remember the blizzard of clothing as they'd arrived at his room. She wasn't the kind of person who did this kind of thing. She had only slept with two people before, both of whom she had considered herself committed to at the time. Ron had been sweet but awkward, Remus had been wonderful, loving. But with Malfoy there were no feelings, neither of them cared, it was animalistic and slightly anger fuelled. For her it was risky, dangerous and out of character and it was exactly what she needed.

She found her dress from last night draped over an armchair and shrugged it on as quietly as possible, her underwear had apparently gone the way of all things and she thanked God she had brought a long coat with her so that she was at least covered. She retrieved a note and was about to leave when the thought occurred to her that it might be rude to run away from a one night stand without leaving a note.

She scrawled a quick 'last night was fun - H' on the notepad on his night stand and ducked out of the room as quickly and quietly as possible.

When she got back to Her and Fred's apartment it was to find a rather disheveled looking woman (presumably Zoe) leaving. They exchanged embarassed yet oddly proud looks and Hermione shuffled back inside hoping to get in without being seen

"Not so fast missy" said an amused voice from the sitting room

She jumped and turned to find a shirtless Fred looking ruffled and very mischievous "Do you want to tell me where you've been all night? And where those" He pointed to a collection of red love bites across her neck and shoulders "came from?"

She cringed "Is it bad that I slept with him even though I don't like him very much?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"yes" she mumbled

"Then of course it isn't, are you going to see him again?"

"I'm not sure, probably not"

There came a tap at the window and Fred's grin broadened "The expensive looking owl at the window suggests otherwise"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Hermione was kept busy in the days following their return from Florence. Ginny was forever asking her to come over and help her with wedding arrangements and she had spent so much time at the house that she had talked herself hoarse over flower arrangements, colour themes and food. When Ginny wasn't demanding her attention Harry was asking for her advice how the preparations needed for Sirius' return.

She hadn't told them about her little dalliance with Malfoy, preferring for the moment to leave where it was. She suspected that they wouldn't approve anyway, not being terribly keen to be on friendly terms with old enemies. He seemed to have different ideas though and had sent her several owls asking her for dinner in London. So far she had resisted, having a fairly good idea where "dinner" would lead.

She recalled their last conversation as she walked from Diagon Alley back to the flat

_"Granger, dinner this evening? My treat. Malfoy"_

_"Malfoy, what gave you the impression that we should see each other again? Not sure it's such a good idea. Also, for the future, propositions by post should preferably be more than 7 words."_

_"Jesus Granger it's dinner not a marriage proposal, also it wasn't a good idea to go for dinner in Florence but as I recall you rather enjoyed it last time. Your certainly **sounded** like you did."_

_"**Mr** Malfoy. Such lewd suggestions will not get you back in to my good books. Since you ask though I did enjoy our time in Florence and I appreciate your honesty. Answer is still no though. Hermione"_

_"Look I'm really trying to be nice here. The effort is making me unwell. Neither of us is looking for a relationship but the occasional dinner could be nice. If you're really not interested I'll bugger off but I'm sure you are."_

_"I'll think about it"_

And thought about it she had. Almost continuously. It wasn't a good idea, not a wise thing to do and yet she really _really_ wanted to.

She was interrupted from her train of thought by the sound of loud laughter coming from the flat. She let beer self in to the bright kitchen and found herself in a room full of people. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood had joined the twins for a poker night. The table was covered with cards, crisps and bottles of alcohol. It looked wonderfully warm and welcoming.

"Hermione, you're back!" Fred grinned "fancy a game?"

"In a minute" she smiled "for now I want a drink"

It was odd how she, a normally shy person, felt entirely at home in a room full of people she hadn't seen in over a year. To her surprise Charlie poked his head around the door, saw her and came to talk

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago, I've got a day's leave" he grinned "I hear you're occupying the spare room here now"

She nodded

"That's brave of you" he took a swig of beer and nodded at the ongoing card game "aren't you going to play too?"

She furrowed her brow "I don't know, I've never played it before"

Charlie proceeded to talk her through the game as it happened and she thanked God that she had always been a fast learner because it seemed unnecessarily complicated. After a bottle of butter beer though she was fairly sure she'd grasped it. When they dealt the next cards for the next game she and Charlie both joined.

By the time the game had ended, Hermione was reasonably sure that she'd gotten the hang of poker. She hadn't won every hand but she had done noticeably better than several of the other players.

Fred couldn't stop grinning, the alcohol had been flowing for quite some time and they were all rather giggly apart from one or two of the male guests who had turned a little bit lecherous towards the females in the party. He noticed it particularly when Hermione leaned across the table to retrieve a bottle of wine, both Charlie and Wood leaned forwards in a not very subtle attempt to see further down her shirt.

"I've got an idea" slurred Alicia who had apparently noticed this too "strip poker!"

"no!" George exclaimed

"Oh go on" Angelina was grinning wickedly "you're always saying how good you are at poker, time to put your money where your mouth is, so to speak"

"I'll deal the cards shall I?" Hermione asked

Fred choked on his drink "you're playing?!"

She nodded "I'm pretty sure I've got it, if I have I've got nothing to worry about have I?"

As it transpired she had understood it pretty well, the game ended with Hermione missing only her shoes and one sock and the others in a far more advanced state of undress.

"When did you start taking risks?" Wood was grinning appreciatively at her

"When I moved here" she shrugged and got up to head to the sitting room "it's had a good influence on me"

"I'll say" Fred laughed and followed her out "you never would have played strip poker a few weeks ago"

"What can I say? It's been a learning curve"

"Was poker on your to do list?"

She nodded "and drinking games but we'll leave that for another day shall we?"

When Hermione crawled into bed that night feeling ever so slightly tipsy she thought about how odd it was that she trusted Fred so implicitly. Logically there was no way she should trust someone who would as fast slip her a canary cream as look at her and yet she had never felt so willing or ready to take a few chances.

The last thing she thought before she drifted off to sleep was that perhaps she could go for dinner with Malfoy. Just one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

Hermione was bored. More than bored. She was idling and couldn't think of anything she felt like doing. Well actually she could but what she felt like doing (or perhaps more accurately _who_) had been the cause of some rather extensive internal debate for some time. She chewed the end of her quill and furrowed her brow. The flat was empty and with both the twins out she had retreated to her private sitting room where she had spent the day wondering what to do with herself. At one point just before mid day she had attempted to organise her wardrobe by colour, decided that it was still far too empty and she deserved some retail therapy.

She had met Ginny out of work and they had had some lunch. Feeling lonely again when Ginny had to return to her desk she had wandered Diagon Alley and then muggle London periodically straying into shops. For the first time since she was ten she found herself amidst the hustle and bustle of Oxford Street. Experiencing a sudden intense nostalgia for muggle life she slipped into a department store for a wander round.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and eyed today's purchases as she continued her mental debate. In one large bag was a dress she had almost not bought. It was a good couple of inches shorter than she usually wore and a bright red but she had reminded herself sternly that she was supposed to be stepping outside of her comfort zone and having fun. She bought the dress and determined not to chicken out she had bought silver high heels and black lace underwear that she blushed to think of. She quite liked feeling a bit daring though, it was oddly thrilling.

With that thought she seized a piece of parchment and scrawled a quick note 'Malfoy. Assuming dinner offer still stands. Leaky Cauldron at 7? No strings. Hermione'

The reply was almost instant 'Done, see you there.'

Fred considered himself to be a sort of modern gentleman. He had no interest in a relationship at the moment but he had no problem with the occasional 'sleepover' as Hermione called them. He made the girls breakfast in the morning, never lead them to believe that there was the possibility of a relationship in the future and if they wanted him to he would even walk them home.

This morning it was a girl called Alice who smiled and waved him goodbye as she stepped into the floo. It was as he finished washing up that he heard the front door go and saw a slightly dishevelled Hermione attempting to sneak back in unnoticed.

"you had a busy night then?" He grinned knowingly at her

She looked remarkably clean and tidy given what she'd been up to the night before, having obviously showered, eaten and brushed her hair. Even minus last night's makeup and with her high heels in her hand she looked great. Her new dress fitted snugly, ending just above the knee and implied everything while revealing nothing. The only clue that she had not spend the night in her own bed was the rather dark love bite just below her right ear

She froze when she realised he was speaking to her but to her eternal credit she hid any embarrassment and raised an eyebrow at him "perhaps" she pointedly eyed his bare chest and tousled hair "but it looks like yours wasn't exactly a quiet one either"

He let out a surprised laugh "you really have mellowed, I'm impressed"

She bowed extravagantly "I am indeed. So what do you plan to do with yourself today? Aside from having a shower obviously"

He thought for a moment and then said "I thought I might cross something else off my list, fancy watching a muggle film?"

Hermione didn't even need to answer, within ten minutes they were equipped with cups of tea, Fred had showered and she had changed into some shorts and a jumper. In truth Hermione didn't pay much attention to the movie, it was a Monty Python one and she'd seen it so many times she knew it by heart. She laughed at all the jokes along with him but spent most of her time lost in thought and didn't immediately notice when the film had ended until Fred spoke

"you're unusually quiet, is everything alright?"

She jumped "yes, I was just thinking about last night"

"with lover boy?" He teased

she smacked him playfully on the arm "don't call him that, that's not what this is about. It's just we always argue about something before we...you know" he nodded "I just think that it's not a very healthy relationship to have. It's probably a very good thing that we're not aiming for anything serious because I'm already running out of insults, last night I called him a 'ferret-faced ass-hat'"

She jumped as Fred loud out an enormous roar of laughter. When he finally calmed down he wiped his eyes and said "Thats brilliant! I was always fairly sure I had you pegged but I'm continually surprised by the things you say"

"Well it serves you right for judging me so quickly, you should be ashamed in fact" she stood up and put her hands on her hips in mock indignation "I feel personally offended and will remain so until you make me another come of tea and then come up to the roof to tell me what you got up to last night"

The weather was beginning to warm but there was still a chill in the air so they took a blanket up to the roof with their sandwiches and drinks and draped it over the legs while they sat at opposite ends of a bench facing each other.

Through much blushing on Hermione's part and a lot of teasing on Fred's they filled each other in on the full details on the previous night. Inevitably the conversation strayed onto old relationships and then to their school days together. all of a sudden the sun was setting and casting a golden pink glow across the roof terrace, Hermione fell silent to watch it.

When Fred glanced at her again a few minutes later she had fallen asleep, her expression entirely peaceful. He realised he was quite tired too so he banished the cups and plates around them, draped the blanket around her shoulders and carried her back down the stairs. He put her on her bed and spread the blanket over her again before creeping silently back out of the room.

It was odd, he thought as he undressed for bed himself. He had never spent so much time with a woman without trying to actively flirt with her. Perhaps this was what real friendship with women was like, he smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I know it's been a really really long time since I last updated but a lot of stuff happened in a very short space of time and I wasn't in a very writing-y mood, I think I'm all caught up now though so the next update should be fairly soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-

Hermione sat in Harry's sitting room pouring over her notes. All of the preparations were coming together for Sirius' return. She could tell that Harry was excited, he kept pacing and babbling nonsense to fill the time. She had to keep reminding him that they only had about a 67% chance of success. He couldn't believe that though, convinced that they couldn't possibly fail.

She examined her notes closely again trying to calm her nerves. Remus and Tonks would be arriving any minute and it would be the first time she had seen either of them since she had returned. Ron who, bless his heart, had come over to lend her some support was holding her hand and Ginny was providing her with numerous cups of tea. The presence of both of them made her feel more comfortable. But Ron had brought Padma, his current girlfriend, with him and while she was lovely he withering wasn't helping Hermione at all.

They all jumped when the doorbell rang and Hermione's back straightened and became unnaturally stiff as Ginny answered the door and they heard her greet the remaining two guests.

Remus entered the room first and made an obvious effort to ignore any awkwardness between them, instead arranging his face into a warm smile. "Good afternoon everyone" he smiled "how are you all?"

They all nodded and smiled politely, Hermione felt nauseous. It was only worsened when Tonks entered the room greeting them all except Hermione, who she pointedly ignored.

Harry had asked Hermione to explain the logistics of the plan to everyone as she understood the complex incantations and could clarify things with endless patience in a way he never managed. It was plain to everyone though that Tonks was less than happy with this arrangement though. From the moment Hermione began to speak she assumed an expression of bored disinterest and avoided eye contact with her even when being handed various sheets of paper.

"This is very impressive Hermione" Remus said, eyeing some extremely complex equations and translations of runes on some parchment in front of him. Hermione smiled appreciatively

"Thank you, they're based on a book I found in the Hogwarts library a couple of months ago"

Tonks heaved an audible sigh "I wondered when you were going to bring that up" she said directly addressing Hermione for the first time.

Hermione blinked "I'm sorry?"

Tonks waved a hand dismissively "you know what I mean, alluding to your little fling with Remus as if everyone here wasn't aware enough of the sordid little affair already"

"I wasn't" Hermione said quietly "at least I didn't mean to"

She might as well have not said anything at all, Tonks had clearly been torturing herself with the knowledge of what had happened and now that her pain had found a vent there was not stopping the flow. "I've seen you, making cow eyes at him the whole time we've been here"

"Tonks" Harry put a hand on her shoulder as Remus fidgeted uncomfortably "Is this really necessary?"

She shrugged him off and continued her tirade against Hermione who stood at the opposite side of the coffee table looking like a lost little girl. Ron slipped his hand into hers again

"Don't stand there looking all innocent" Tonks all but spat "there are some who might consider what you did immoral given that you knew he was going to become your teacher but I suppose that didn't even occur to you"

Remus stood up "Nymphadora" he said in a firm voice "that is enough"

There was a moment of silence in which the thought occurred to Hermione, as inappropriate thoughts always did when she was very tense, that with them all stood up staring at each other the sitting room looked like a stand off scene in an old Western movie. The thought was so bizarrely out of please that she let out a tiny giggle before she could help it.

In a second Tonks had drawn her wand and had pointed it directly at Hermione's face. Suddenly Hermione found herself hidden behind Harry and Ron and flanked by Ginny and Padma, all of them staring Tonks down.

"It's alright" Hermione said very quietly "Tonks, I'm not proud of what happened but I won't pretend I regret it either. Please believe I never meant to upset either you or Remus and I am sorry that you are so hurt. I think it's time I went now"

Very quietly she packed all of her papers into her bag and left the door, head down. Harry and Ron followed her as far as the front door whereupon they both hugged her very tightly

"Are you alright?" Harry whispered so that the others in the next room would not hearing patted her back

"No" she squeaked, blinking back tears "but I will be. Thank you for standing up for me in there"

"What else are we good for?" Ron grinned

Fred was shutting up shop. They were having the usual gang over again tonight for drinks and he was quite looking forward to it. It had been a quiet day and it was getting dark so there were unlikely to be any more customers. A flurry of movement by the door caught his attention, Hermione entered the shop with Rita Skeeter following close behind

"Miss Granger" she was calling "How do you react to claims that you've been conducting an illicit affair with both the Weasley twins in spite of your long running relationship with their brother Ron? Your old school friend Pansy Parkinson has accused you of being a tart"

There was almost an audible sound as Hermione's control over her temper broke "That sounds about right" she turned and began backing Rita Skeeter towards the front door again "I love sex so much that I am in fact _fucking_ all the available men in Britain and a few of the women too" Her tone made Fred shiver, it was dripping with sarcasm and she never swore, the air crackled with barely restrained magic "In fact, with all the shagging around I'm doing it's a wonder I find time to eat or sleep, will that do?"

She slammed the door in Skeeter's face and then gave him an oddly calm smile "Is there alcohol upstairs? I think I could go for that drinking game now"

After a few drinks and a very small weep on Fred's shoulder through which she explained all that had happened during the day and he had patted her on the back and handed her some firewhiskey. She had kissed him gratefully on the cheek and gone to join the others round the table, looking as though the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

George nudged him and handed him a bottle of butterbeer which he took without removing his eyes from the group at the table.

"Just being a good friend my arse" George sniggered with Angelina

Fred shook himself out of his daydream and joined the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven-

Hermione was nervous, he could tell. She would never admit to it but she had lived with him and George long enough for him to learn. She had skilfully avoided eating breakfast, something she never missed normally, and she kept playing with her hair. Fred was staying with her after the confrontation with Tonks last time, not in a protective capacity but to comfort and reassure if necessary.

Since Tonks had gotten rather unreasonably angry last time she had sent Hermione a very brief note apologising for her behaviour. It was obvious though that things were not mended between them and she wanted as little to do with Hermione as possible. Since then all the preparations had been made by owl until they could avoid meeting no longer. Today was the day they were going to rescue Sirius and to do that, they all needed to be there.

Harry had managed to wheedle special permission to go down to the department of mysteries and when Fred and Hermione arrived the others had already gathered by the veil. Harry looked extremely nervous, Ginny had come along to hold his hand as Fred had for Hermione. Ron stood some distance away, there to offer help if necessary and make sure nobody got hurt.

Hermione had been tense all week, she was someone who avoided arguments if possible and she was certain Tonks would start an argument again the second they met. Fred had agreed to come to to provide moral support. She realised once they had joined the others that somewhere on the journey her nerves had dissipated and she held her head high as she approached the group. Perhaps it was Fred, offering her a reassuring smile. When she was with him taking risks didn't seem quite so risky.

Fred retreated to a safe distance with Ron and Ginny and watched as Hermione, Lupin, Tonks and then Harry positioned themselves around the veil and as the cloak hit a preset time they began some of the most complicated spell work he had ever seen. It was as though they were performing a beautiful and intricate dance. All of them were chanting different words and firing flashes of light from their wands at the veil which was darkening and rippling as though in a high wind.

Their work reached a crescendo and there was a moment of total stillness and silence. Then there was a deafening crash, the veil shuddered and a wave of magic flung itself outwards from the veil, knocking the four people nearest to the ground and filling the room with dust. The silence flooded back.

When the dust cleared Fred saw Hermione sit up putting her hand to her cheek. It was bruised from where she had hit the floor but otherwise she was fine, she crawled over to where Harry lay to check he was alright. He was fine although he had lost his glasses temporarily. Across the other side of the platform Remus and Tonks were in a heap. Tonks realised in an instant that in the moment of danger Remus had protectively wrapped his arms around her, forsaking Hermione altogether. Even better from Tonks' point of view was the fact that Hermione hadn't even noticed, instead she had gone to the aid of her friend. A look of total relief spread across her face.

It took them a few moments to notice the figure huddled on the floor between them.

Sirius felt as though he had been put through a mangle while suffering from a hangover. Even so he leapt to his feet because a few seconds earlier he had been engaged in a deadly battle with his cousin. But it was daytime now and there were no death eaters to be seen. Three of the Weasley kids stood in the corner of the room grinning at him. On the floor to his right was Remus, being helped to his feet by a very happy Tonks. To the other side was Harry who was very definitely not fifteen anymore and Hermione. The Hermione he had known twenty years before, the one who had broken Remus' heart when she left and never returned. And yet she was the same Hermione who had been Harry's best friend, perhaps they were the same person? She was older too, everyone was older in fact, by several years he would have guessed.

The confusion made his head hurt. Harry was hugging him tightly, telling him how good it was to have him back and then Remus was doing the same and all he could say was

"what happened?"

"You've been trapped in that veil" Harry grinned "but we've finally got you back"

"How long have I been gone?"

"Just over five years"

It took some time for Sirius to get his head round all that had happened in his absence but after a couple of good meals and a shower back at Grimmauld Place he felt as though the majority of things were finally falling into place. All except one.

He left the group in the lounge and found Hermione in the kitchen making a round of teas. She smiled sympathetically when she noticed him in the door way.

"How are you doing?"

He shrugged "it's a bit much to take in in one go" he pulled out a chair and sat at the table. She turned to face him, leaning against the work surface behind her "So" he continued very slowly "you're the same Hermione that I knew when I was at school but you're also the same Hermione that Harry was at school with?"

She nodded "You've lost a few years, it's always difficult to adjust after that kind of thing. Essentially after the battle I was sucked back in time by some mutant magic which is when I ended up with you. When I left your time after a year it was because I was brought back here again and ...here I am"

"And Remus is with Tonks now. Are you alright?"

She nodded again and smiled "he's not the Remus I loved, can you say that you're the same person you were twenty years ago?"

"The seventeen year old who fancied every girl in sight? No I suppose not"

"It would be the same as if Harry became Ron, technically the same person but at the same time completely different. So I'm really fine with it, I wish them every happiness. I live with Fred and George for the moment and gradually I'm just learning to relax and have fun, be a little selfish. I don't know want a relationship right now, it would ruin it all. Does that make sense?"

"I think so" he sighed, getting up to give her hand carrying cups of tea in to the sitting room "I'm just struggling with the fact that I fancied my godson's friend, it's an odd thought"

She giggled as she sat herself down with Harry, Fred and Ginny and joined their game of exploding snap "Sirius, we grew up with Harry, when is anything ever not odd?"

Harry pretended to scowl at her across the table but relented quickly when she patted him on the shoulder.

Behind her the radio began playing a familiar song _"hold me close and hold me fast...a magic spell you cast...this is la vie en rose"_ she reached over to it and turned the volume up.


End file.
